


Paris

by queenchenhun



Series: Chasing Pavements [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paris (City)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Jongdae finally drops it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: Chasing Pavements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Paris

Jongdae is leaning with Sehun as they watch the lights from the Eiffel Tower dance, in the middle of the night. Ngayon lang kamo nalaman ni Jongdae na ang ganda ganda pala ng view sa gabi dito sa veranda ng hotel suite nila.

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to bring you there. I'm too busy." Sehun said as he showers tiny kisses all over Jongdae's shoulder.

"It's fine, Sehun. Bringing me here, in Paris, is already enough. Kahit mas gusto kong mag-explore kasama ka." Jongdae said as a pout form in his lips. Ayaw naman na din naman kasing pilitin ni Jongdae si Sehun na samahan sya kasi pagod na pagod na si Sehun.

Ngayon nga ay kadarating lang ni Sehun 45 minutes ago galing sa final inspection ng hotel nila. Bukas na kasi yung ribbon cutting kaya inabot sila ng late bago nakauwi.

Nang matapos ang light show, bumalik na sila sa loob but Jongdae has a plan. Well, nagjoke si Junmyeon sa kanya last time nung magkausap sila sa Telegram about dito. He said, kung gusto daw ni Jongdae baliwin pa yung asawa nya sa kanya, he should do this.

Kaya naman eto nga, Jongdae will try his best to do this properly kahit wala syang experience. :>

Sehun sat on the edge of their bed dahil ina-adjust nya yung temperature ng aircon when Jongdae went to him and sat on his lap.

"I miss you, daddy." he whispered on Sehun's ear as he slowly moves on top of Sehun's clothed hardness. Ramdam ni Jongdae na may unti-unting nabubuhay kaya naman hindi sya tumigil. At hindi sya titigil.

"I miss you so, so much daddy." Jongdae repeated and started kissing Sehun's lips. Doing his best to copy what Sehun does when he kisses him.

Jongdae smiles internally when he felt Sehun's hands massaging his peaches. He's succeeding.

Si Jongdae na mismo ang naghubad ng shirt ni Sehun na itinapon nya lang sa paanan ng kama and he started moving his lips down to his neck, doing what Sehun always does; biting and sucking. Jongdae sucked a part of skin on Sehun's neck, purposely leaving a mark on it that will surely be seen tomorrow. Sehun's scent never changed. Sobrang nakakabaliw pa din. Nakakalasing. Nakakawala sa sarili.

Sehum likes to show him off and Jongdae will be very pleased lalo na kapag hindi tinakpan ni Sehun yung mga markang gagawin nya.

"Use me, daddy. Please. Use me." he whispered as he continued kissing Sehun's chest and neck.

"Very well. Kneel down baby." sinunod ni Jongdae yung sinabi ni Sehun sa kanya. He kneeled down on the carpeted floor as Sehun strips him off his shirt.

Jongdae is beaming of excitement as Sehun stood up and started unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers. He's been watching how to do this properly on his free time so that he will not disappoint his husband and Jongdae thinks his knowledge is enough. Or so.

"You're so pretty my baby. Kneeling in front of me like that." Jongdae smiled at the compliment given to him. He can feel his entrance getting wet by just listening to Sehun's words.

When Sehun's trousers and inner underwear dropped, Jongdae immediately held Sehun's semi hard cock and starting pumping it up and down. Jongdae smiles as soon as he gets a loud groan as a response from his husband. Like a reward for doing a good work.

Pinag-igihan ni Jongdae ang ginagawa nya dahil gusto-gustong nyang naririnig na umuungol si Sehun. Gustong-gusto nyang nababaliw si Sehun sa kanya.

Sehun groaned loud when Jongdae put his cock inside his hot mouth. Sehun got hold of Jongdae's hair and started guiding him, motioning his movements.

Jongdae gagged when the tip of Sehun's cock hits his throat na sya naman nagpabaliw lalo kay Sehun. His husband is gagging on his cock. What a beautiful sight to see.

Jongdae continued to bob his head up and down on Sehun's cock, gagging and choking himself in the process.

"Baby, stop. I'm gonna come. Get up." pigil sa kanya ni Sehun but then Jongdae Angelo is unstoppable. Nang pinigilan sya ni Sehun ay mas lalo pa nyang pinagpatuloy yung ginagawa nya. Sabi nga ni Junmyeon sa kanya, 'pag mahal mo, lulunukin mo.' so nagpatuloy si Jongdae.

"Ugh fuck. Baby stop. I don't want to come in your mouth." sabi ni Sehun sa kanya pero parang bingi na walang naririnig si Jongdae at nagpatuloy sa ginagawa nya. Gustong-gusto nya yung binabawalan na sya ni Sehun pero tuloy pa din sya.

"Jongdae Angelo! Fuck it!" ramdam ni Jongdae yung cum ni Sehun na dumadaloy na pababa sa lalamunan nya. He looks so happy as he glanced on Sehun na namumula na ngayon.

Jongdae made sure he swallowed every ounce of his husband's juices before standing up and wiping his mouth. Agad syang kumandong kay Sehun at sumubsob sa leeg nito. Ngayon sya biglang dinapuan ng hiya sa mga pinaggagawa nya.

"Where did you learn that, baby?" Sehun asked him as he plants kisses on Jongdae's bare skin.

"Why? Is it bad, daddy?" Jongdae asked, nahihiya pa din sa ginawa nya kaya naman ayaw nyang humarap kay Sehun.

"No baby. You're so good. Very good. Now will you strip and lay on the bed for daddy?" tanong ni Sehun. Tumango naman si Jongdae at sinunod ang gustong gawin ng asawa nya. He removed his trousers and underwear before laying down. Agad naman namang pumaibabaw sa kanya si Sehun, immediately attacking his lips.

Sehun kissed him, from his lips down to his neck, biting his skin slowly and licking it, to his chest and finally leaving a soft kiss on his birth scar.

"I will never get tired of kissing that scar." bulong sa kanya ni Sehun before spreading his legs apart, showing his already wet entrance.

"I love you Jongdae Angelo." Sehun whispered to him before entering him.

Jongdae immediately moaned when Sehun enters his walls. His moans became louder and louder as Sehun starts to move in and out, slowly at first, but gets faster when he finally hits Jongdae's prostate.

Jongdae could only moan and scratch Sehun's back as the pleasure hits him hard. Sehun is really, really good at this. Jongdae can feel the muscles on Sehun's back contracting as he makes his movements faster.

"I love you, Sehun." he whispered nang yumuko si Sehun para humalik sa kanya.

"I love you." he repeated before kissing him and meeting Sehun's movements.

Sehun smiled and continued moving. Jongdae's words fueled him to be more wild and hard on his precious husband. He loves how Jongdae's moans echoed in the whole room.

"I love you." Sehun said after his releasing his load inside his husband.

"I love you." Jongdae replied before kissing him and guiding Sehun to his neck.

They stayed like that for a while before Sehun pulled out and laid beside him. Jongdae immediately found Sehun's chest and snuggled there like a baby.

"Sehun, tama na. Maaga ka bukas." Jongdae warned. Nararamdaman nya na naman kasing may tumitigas ulit sa ilalim ng kumot.

"I can't get enough of you baby." Sehun whispered to him. Natawa naman si Jongdae.

"Eh may event bukas. Hindi tayo pwedeng magpuyat." Jongdae reasoned out.

"Just one more round please? And then we'll sleep afterwards. Papagurin kita. Get on fours, baby." utos ni Sehun. Nagulat naman si Jongdae.

"What? Ngayon na agad? Ang insatiable mo, Sehun!" reklamo ni Jongdae which made Sehun laugh.

"You love me anyway." the latter said before kissing Jongdae's lips.

"Yes. I love you, Sehun Frederick."

"And I love you too, Jongdae Angelo."

  
  
  
  



End file.
